No, no puede ser verdad
by Snitch-bcn
Summary: Harry esta muy triste, por primera vez en su vida deberá completar una mision que no va a ser capaz de cumplir.


Nota: este es un fanfic sin animo de lucro todo lo que reconozcais pertenece a JK Rowling

es mi primer fancfic porfavor dejar reveiws!

* * *

Un día pasado su onceavo cumpleaños Albus Potter recibió una carta. La carta explicaba que Albus había sido admitido en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

_Esta era la carta:_

_Directora: Hermione Jane Granger (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicera y Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Albus Potter: _

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Neville Longbottom_

_Subdirector_

A Harry no le sorprendió la carta. Años atrás Hermione le había enviado una lechuza a los pocos días de nacer Albus diciéndole que su nombre se había escrito en la lista de magos. Esto les alivió muchísimo a él y a Ginny pues ahora que habían recibido la lechuza de Hermione ya sabían que su hijo no era un squib. Albus en cambio, cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts estuvo muy contento durante un par de semanas.

…

- ¿Y si me ponen en Slytherin?- preguntó Albus

- Albus Severus, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.- Le respondió Harry

Albus le echo una última mirada a su padre antes de oír:

-¡Pasajeros al tren!

Se despidió de su madre, de su padre y de su hermana.

Albus se subió al tren deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su padre se hubiera tragado su mentira. Tenía algunas dudas puesto que cuando Harry se había puesto de cuclillas y lo había mirado a los ojos (exactamente iguales a los suyos) había un brillo desconfiado en los de su progenitor, pero se dijo a si mismo que cuestionándoselo no iba ganar nada. Se esforzó en pensar que por fin iba a Hogwarts, el lugar donde tanto había soñado ir. Se libraba de sus padres con sus absurdas ideas sobre los muggles: que eran como ellos, que los magos no eran mejores que los muggles…

Inconscientemente Albus se había dirigido a un compartimento vacío y se había sentado al lado de la ventana (su lugar favorito)…

De repente se abrieron las puertas del compartimento y ahí estaba un chico de pelo rubio y cara angulosa.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Pregunto el muchacho.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Albus reconociéndolo, era Scorpius Malfoy y seguro que viniendo de la familia que venía, compartiría sus ideales sobre lo indeseables que eran los muggles. Después de esa breve conversación los dos se quedaron callados. Albus pensaba en sí mismo y en cómo había encontrado la verdad sobre la sangre limpia en su casa. Básicamente lo había comprendido una noche que había bajado a la cocina por un vaso de agua y el retrato de Walburga Black le había explicado muchas cosas…

Entonces Scorpius habló:

-Perdona no me he presentado soy…-Pero Albus lo interrumpió

- Eres Scorpius Malfoy, te he visto en el andén. Nuestros padres….bueno….se conocían. Yo soy Albus Potter.

-Ya, el hijo del famoso Harry Potter- dijo él con tono burlón

-Ja, ja, ja – rió Albus irónicamente- Pues si -dijo con resentimiento

-No te preocupes, algún día llegara el momento en que tú seas más importante que él- respondió Scorpius solemne. Albus miro a Scorpius y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Y allí comenzó una larga amistad que solo se separaría con la muerte.

Exactamente a las once y veintitrés minutos de aquella noche Albus estaba mandando una lechuza a su padre

_Me han puesto en Slytherin papá _

_Albus Potter_

Al recibirla Harry se sintió un tanto decepcionado pero, como era obvio, no le dijo nada a Albus.

…

Cuando Albus salió del colegio siete años más tarde había conseguido todos los premios que ofrecía Hogwarts y las máximas calificaciones en sus EXTASIS:

El Premio Anual, el Premio por Servicios Especiales al colegio y Prefecto.

Durante el año posterior a la salida de Albus de Hogwarts Harry fue viendo ocasionalmente a su hijo en Navidades, cumpleaños….

El día de fin de año (aunque Harry no lo sabía) fue la última vez que Albus y Harry mantuvieron una conversación propiamente dicha:

Era casi media noche cuando Harry fue a la habitación que había pertenecido a Regulus Black, tenía que avisar a Albus de que quedaba poco para medianoche. Cuando entro sonriendo a la habitación de Abus, estaba sentado sobre la cama. Harry se acerco a Albus, estaba tan absorto en la lectura que no se dio cuenta de que su padre se estaba aproximando. Se la borró la sonrisa de la cara cuando vio el título del libro: 'La Nobleza de la Naturaleza: una genealogía mágica'. Sintió que le invadía una gran ira y le espetó:

-¿¡QUE HACES LEYENDO ESE LIBRO!?

Albus se sobresalto al oír la voz de su padre tan fuerte y tan cercana y eso hizo que se le cayera el libro.

Albus no sabía que decir, solo miraba a su padre con expresión desafiante. Harry respiraba rápida y entrecortadamente. ¿Cómo podía su hijo…su propio hijo…?

-¡Te prohíbo que leas cualquier libro de ese tipo!- Le dijo Harry, cada vez estaba más enfadado.

-¿¡Y quien eres tú para prohibirme eso!?- Albus estaba tan enfadado como Harry

- ¡SOY TU PADRE!

Se oyeron las campanas de una iglesia cercana y un montón de gritos que venían de los alrededores. Eran las doce, había empezado un nuevo año y no podía haber empezado peor. Con una floritura de varita Albus recogió todas sus pertenencias y las metió en el baúl que había utilizado durante toda sus estancias en Hogwarts. Miro a su padre y dijo:

-No estés tan seguro

Cogió el baúl y bajo la escalera. Salió de casa consciente de que nunca la volvería a pisar aunque si se volvería a encontrar con Harry Potter.

Pocos años más tarde ya se oían rumores de que Albus se había convertido en una gran mago tenebroso. Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny Potter discutían en el nº 12 de Grimaud Place:

-No puedo- decía Harry en tono casi suplicante

- Harry debes hacerlo. Debes acabar con él como hiciste con Voldemort ¿Acaso quieres que muera más gente?-dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente

-No, claro que no, pero es superior a mis fuerzas-respondió Harry repitiendo lo que una vez le había dicho su mejor amigo Ron.

-No sé que mas decirte. Ese no es nuestro hijo, es el nuevo Voldemort- y tras esa última palabra salió de la cocina para desaparecerse en el salón de la Madriguera.

Harry apoyo los codos en la mesa y puso a cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Qué diferencia había en cómo había educado a Albus y como había educado a Lily y a James para que Albus se hubiera convertido en lo que era?

En ese momento de la chimenea salió Hermione. Y se acerco rápidamente a Harry. En esa postura Hermione había pensado que Harry estaba llorando.

-¡Harry!-grito ella- Lo siento tanto por ti y por Ginny. Debes de estar fatal- Y se echó a sus brazos.

- ¿Y Ron?-pregunto Harry con voz ahogada (En parte por la tristeza y en parte porque Hermione lo estaba ahogando)

- Esta en la Madriguera con Ginny- le respondió Hermione mirándolo preocupada.- ¿Lo vas a hacer? –pregunto ella refiriéndose al enfrentamiento con Albus que tendría que haber tenido lugar hace ya meses.

-No puedo- repitió Harry.

Hermione ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Escúchame bien Harry Potter eres el mejor mago en la faz de la tierra y solo tú puedes parar esta masacre de muggles y magos muertos.

-¡Pero es mi hijo, Hermione!

-Tienes que olvidar eso Harry. Eso ya no es tu hijo. – le respondió su mejor amiga

Tras pensarlo largo rato y comprendiendo que ya no le quedaba otra posibilidad Harry dijo:

- Vale… lo hare… -suspiró- esta noche…- mientras miraba a Hermione con la mirada triste, como si estuviera deseando que Hermione le dijera que hacía falta que matara a su propio hijo.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asintió lentamente con la cabeza

-De acuerdo… iré a avisara Ron… mientras tú… te preparas para…- y se desapareció

Cuando volvieron los dos juntos Harry les advirtió

-No me ayudéis, si Albus me mata, salir de allí sin hacer ruido y volver a la Madriguera

Ron iba a rechistar pero Hermione se adelanto y dijo:

-De acuerdo

Se desaparecieron. Hermione y Ron se escondieron detrás de unos árboles pero Harry se dirigió directamente a Albus. Lo encontraron en el bosque. Solo. En cuanto Albus vio a su padre preguntó:

-¿Como me has encontrado?

- Eso no viene al caso-respondió Harry- Escúchame Albus si te rindes ahora… pasaras unos años en Azkaban, eso no lo puedo negar, pero luego…

-Rendirme ¿yo? Que chiste papá -rió antes de lanzar la maldición-¡Avada kevadra!

Pero Harry consiguió echarse hacia un lado gracias a sus reflejos de jugador de quidditch

-Protego- grito Harry haciendo el escudo protector más fuerte jamás visto

Albus repitió su hechizo y Harry se lanzo hacia el otro lado pero el hechizo en lugar de pasar a lado de Harry y desaparecer en la negrura del bosque reboto en el escudo de Harry y dio en el pecho de Albus. Este cayó al suelo con los ojos verdes abiertos, y sin vida.

-Nooooooooooooooo-grito Harry y cayó de rodillas. Ron le puso la mano en el hombro y Hemione bajo hasta su altura y lo abrazo. Le caían unas lágrimas silenciosas por las mejillas mientras susurraba:

-He matado a mi propio hijo… he matado a mi propio hijo… he matado a mi propio hijo-repetía Harry como si diciéndolo muchas veces pudiera asimilarlo o comprenderlo mejor.

-Era necesario, Harry, era necesario… – le dijo Hemione abrazándolo con más fuerza, ella también lloraba.

Harry abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente, tenía la frente perlada de sudor, todo había sido un sueño un horrible sueño. Albus estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Había ido a la habitación de sus padres al oír que Harry decía su nombre en sueños.

Cuando Harry lo vio ahí dijo:

-Anda Albus, ven aquí- Albus se aproximó a su padre y este lo abrazó fuertemente

-Mañana vas a Hogwarts- dijo Harry

-Sí, papá- Le respondió Albus extrañado por ese comentario, era más que sabido que mañana iría a Hogwarts.

-Anda vuelve a la cama que mañana es el gran día- le dijo Harry.

Albus salió de la habitación extrañado y se fue a dormir.

La noche del uno de septiembre a la once y veintitrés minutos Harry recibió una lechuza de su hijo (escrita rápidamente y con letra temblorosa por la alegría):

_Papa estoy en Gryffindor ¿No es genial?_

_Te quiere, Albus Potter_

Harry le respondió a la mañana siguiente diciéndole que se sentía muy orgulloso de él

Y así fueron pasando los años en la familia Potter-Weasley…

Cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, Albus entro en el equipo de Quidditch y se convirtió en un buscador tan bueno como su padre.

Salió del colegio años mas tarde para hacerse buscador de los Chudley Cannons.

Y La pesadilla de Harry nunca se hizo realidad.


End file.
